FAN-WUT War
Events Leading To War Yellow Number 5 On May 31, 2007 FAN and GOLD announced the Yellow Number 5 Doctrine, protecting all Yellow Sphere nations from tech raiders. This led to friction between FAN and The Initiative, particularly \m/, an alliance known for heavy tech raiding. In response, \m/ and it's White Sphere allies TPF and STA announced the Don't Pee In Our Snow Act, which forbid Yellow Sphere nations from tech raiding in the White Sphere. Sometime around June 16 (though the exact date is unknown), a nation from GOONS, an Initiative member attacked a Yellow nation who was on the Enemy of GOONS list. FAN responded with strikes against the GOONS nation. Most likely due to Initiative pressure, on June 17 FAN issued Yellow Number 6, effectively canceling the YN5 Doctrine. Shortly thereafter \m/ cancelled the DPIOS Act. Operation Overlord On June 5, FAN launched a surprise attack against Norden Verein called Operation Overlord. NoV was a protectorate of NPO at the time and after a statement from NPO Emperor TrotskysRevenge, FAN backed down. Though FAN claimed to have been unaware of the protectorate treaty, many in the cyberverse speculated that Operation Overlord was a test of NPO's resolve. Redundant MDPs In the days leading up to the war, several Initiative members signed redundant MDPs that given WUT's status as an MADP bloc should not have been necessary. The most notable such treaties were between GGA, MDC and NpO. Announcement of these treaties led to public speculation that the Initiative was fracturing in some way. War Declared Prior to update on June 18, FAN was expelled from The Initiative for attacking members of GOONS under its Yellow Number 5 doctrine, among other things. Shortly thereafter declarations of war were announced, beginning with GGA & Genmay, followed shortly by NPO, GOONS, NpO, and all other Initiative alliances except TOP and MDC. TOP, which was already engaged in a war against the Corporation of Educated States and announced it would remain in reserve. Other declarations of war soon followed, most notably from Initiative allies MCXA and the Hanseatic League bloc, usually independent IRON, TPF, and the now-scattered remains of LUE (announcing from the moon). Shortly thereafter, the Global Democratic Alliance declared support for the Initiative, and its allies at MCXA and NoV. FAN officially responded shortly after update on June 19. FCO entered the war the next day, activating it's MADP with NpO and MCXA from BLEU, and MADP with NoV as well. Events During The War On Monday June 18th the war began. The next day the nukes began to fly after the WUT and allies issued an all-out nuclear offensive. FAN responded with nuclear retaliation with about 200 nuclear strikes in the first day alone. The outcome of the conflict is still uncertain. Alternative Names The war is also known as: FANdamonium, Yellow Number 7, the Sh*t hits the FAN, FANish Inquisition, All Dogs Go To Heaven, The Epic War, The Situational Irony War, InFANtcide, Final FANtasy, ClusterF@#% for FAN and the Initiative Civil War. Links FAN and GOLD announce YN5 \m/'s Don't Pee In Our Snow Act FAN cancels YN5 \m/ cancels DPIOS FAN announces Operation Overlord Statement by NPO Emperor TrotskysRevenge indicated NoV's protectorate status FAN calls off Operation Overlord GGA and MDC sign a redundant MDP FAN is expelled from WUT GGA & Genmay declare war NPO declares war NpO declares war GOONS declare war TOP announces it will remain in reserve MXCA declares war Hanseatic League (including NoV) declares war IRON declares war Scattered nations of LUE declare war from the moon Recognition of hostilities by FAN category:Major Warscategory:Wars